Makal Osiris
"You find your lfe is worth more after you are dead." Makal Osiris used to be a top ARES pilot named Michael Reveen, however some of the other members of ARES attempted to kill him and broke his custom GYRO. He was forced to create a new identity and now fights for SHINE and plans to get revenge on ARES. Appearance (Describe his/her appearance. By the way, to add a profile picture, upload a picture onto the wiki and then ask me. I can do it for you, or perhaps you can look at other pages for advice.) Personality Makal is ruthless during battle and will not hesitate to do what is necessary to win a fight, although there are certain circumstances when he shows mercy. Outside of battle he is cold and not a conversation maker, however he becomes slightly more open once you get to know him. He fights by moving quickly through the battle field and he doesn't stop to fight one opponent. When he has to fight one on one he will move around to avoid getting hit and try to trap his opponent with wires. History Makal was born near the end of the Great War, as Michael Reveen. At the age of 5, his parents were killed by a deserter from the army who piloted a GEAR. The young Michael, now enraged at the loss of his parents, climbed the GEAR and managed to get into the cockpit of the giant machine. He ran towards the pilot brandishing a knife. Out of shock more than anything else the pilot responded by drawing a gun on Michael. It went off and the bullet lodged itself in Michael's chest, barely missing his heart. In spite of this Michael continued along his path and stabbed the knife into the pilot's heart, and then fell to the floor in agony. Unbeknownst to Michael there was another soldier in the area who had been sent to deal with the deserter. The soldier saw what had happened and took a liking to Michael because of his ruthlessness and tenacity. The man carried Michael to a field hospital, where the bullet was taken out and Michael made a miraculous recovery. Afterwards Michael started to travel with the soldier. Michael was trained to be a ruthless soldier the rest of the War, and ended up being one of the founding members of ARES. He was nicknamed Mercury, because as he fought it seemed to flow through the battle field destroying all around him and his fighting style was based on slashing and tearing with razor-sharp wires. His rise to prominence was despised by many, and it brought about a quick and tragic downfall. The other ARES pilots were jealous of his favor with the leaders of the VALVE. They went to the GYRO storage area and broke Michael's GYRO into small pieces and then started heading towards Michael's room with murderous intent. Michael was warned that the group were going to make a move against him that night, and left his room immediately and headed towards the GYROs. On the way he ran into them, and they started to chase after him. He managed to reach the GYROs and after seeing his GYRO broken on the floor he jumped into the nearest GYRO, which happened to be the basic speedster GYRO. With them on his heels he rushed out of the compound and got on the first shuttle back to Earth. He arrived in the United States of America with nothing but the basic GYRO. While wandering around hoping to find employment he found out that he was officially dead. The envious ARES pilots had told the leaders that he had committed suicide, which was considered the ultimate disgrace of an ARES pilot. Seeing that he had to create a new identity he decided to name himself Makal Osiris, since he was going to come back from the dead. Shortly after this he was recruited into SHINE because of his skill piloting GYRO's. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-00-WINDMILL Booster(s): TRE-00-WERM Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: TRE-00-LFO ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD Left ARM Weapon(s): RIV-00-CORD CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Characters